Jitter Doll
by NymboDerp
Summary: Haizaki's always hated her. But Kise was his princess, nonetheless, and she was His. Mafia!AU, drabble series, fem!Kise. HaiKise, minor AoKise. Repost from tumblr. COMPLETE
1. I

**A/N:** To make this clear: this is a Mafia!AU where Kise is the daughter of Akashi, a feared and powerful yakuza boss. Haizaki is her retainer/bodyguard of sorts; Kuroko is Akashi's righthand-man; Murasakibara is Akashi's loyal servant; and Midorima is a doctor operating under Akashi's watchful eye.

This is in a drabble format, and is a repost of my mafia!au series on tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>001 Birth<strong>

To be honest, the first time he laid eyes on her was also the first time he met someone _that ugly_.

"Are you _sure_ that's a human?" Haizaki asked in disbelief, staring at the gently snoozing baby, its face – it was not a girl, _how could a girl look like that_ – crumpled and ugly and red.

Kuroko's lips curled into a slight smile, hand moving to rest on Haizaki's head. The child looked up at him, frowning and obviously not believing him. "Yes. This is our little princess, Haizaki-kun."

It was then its eyes opened ever so slightly. Haizaki could see those crystal-blue eyes peer up at him, tired and sleepy. Even as she smiled peacefully at him, pink gums flashing in the light, Haizaki swore that he'd never go near her again.

He'd grow up, watching as those blue eyes fade out and darken into amber gold.

**002 Pleased**

He was pleased to see her. But not like this—and especially _not now_.

Kise's head tilted to the side as she watched him curiously; unsure of why his pants were down to his ankles, with his hand in between his legs, unsure of why his face was flushed and the lights were dim, unsure of the photo that was held clenched in his hand.

"Shougo-kun?" She murmured tentatively. She drew in a startled gasp, before biting her lip when he sent her a near lethal glare.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" The thirteen-year-old snarled, ignoring the way the girl's face fell from joy to confusion to fear at his harsh words. She was frozen on the spot under his paralysing glower.

His slick hand shot out, grabbing a nearby vase, tossing it at the wall by her head.

"_Now!_" He roared in fury.

Kise ran out of the room, confused and terrified tears streaming from her eyes. She could hear the smashing of glass and the loud curses echoing across the hallway.

**003 Skill**

Her lips were around his cock.

Warm. Wet. Skilled.

He smirked faintly, fingers burying roughly into her hair as he forced her head forward, causing her to choke momentarily as he penetrated her mouth even further. Violating the slick passage of her throat, he roughly thrust into her willing mouth, pleasure filling him up, slowly. Almost insidiously.

The woman's green eyes were half-lidded. Her manicured fingers wrapping around his girth. His foot grinding up in the area between her legs, smearing the polished shoe with the viscous honey she secreted.

He closed his eyes, a soft and long-drawn moan leaving him as his fingers entwined even tighter into her blonde hair. It was shorter than what he remembered. It was curlier than before. Perhaps she'd done something to it- perhaps she wasn't the woman who shared his bed last night.

The only sound of discomfort the woman—the whore, easy, legs wide open, cunt dripping licentiously yearning for the attention he would never give her, not willingly, not ever—made in response to his movements was when he came into her mouth.

Even as her tongue swiped and moved against his softening cock, Haizaki's mind was filled with only one thing.

_That goddamn fucking slut_.

**004 Proof**

"Daddy- please! Don't send him away!"

Kise's strained, soft voice entered his ears even though he sat in the hallway, far away from the study.

"It's for your own good, Ryouka."

Akashi. Goddamn bastard. Haizaki snorted faintly as he heard the Don continue to wax poetry with his softly spoken words.

"He's bad for you. You're getting yourself hurt—"

"_Shougo-kun hasn't done anything to me_." Kise's voice had sharpened, he noted.

He wondered whether he should be flattered that she was standing up to him. But then again, he was getting defended by a fucking _girl_—who was three years his junior to boot.

He wasn't a fucking wimp. He could stand up for himself.

Haizaki sneered as he noticed Kuroko's almost sad gaze upon his face from the other side of the corridor. Everyone was in the hallway. Everyone was staring at him.

It was only Kise and Akashi who were absent- holed up in the study.

"Even if you prove me wrong I will never agree with you." Akashi's cold voice was heard. "Haizaki leaves- and you _will not oppose me_."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh. A soft yelp of pain. An even softer sob.

Such a young, naïve girl, Haizaki mused, even as he was seized roughly around the wrist by a clearly frowning Midorima, who began to drag him into the study. She was too naïve, even for her eighteen years of age. Despite being the daughter of the most successful Don… she was too soft. She believed in him too much.

Haizaki would never change for anyone- not Kuroko, not Akashi, and most certainly not for Kise.

**005 Gun**

When everything was over and done with, he wanted to die with a gun in his hands, a bullet through his brain, and his dick buried into her tight heat.

**006 Sex**

Kise never had much thought about sex- she was a virgin, yes, but she had not much thought of it.

Not until she watched as Haizaki's penis, thick, red, stiff, buried into the woman's body. Again and again. In, out, in, out. It was almost beautiful, the rhythm he took into joining their bodies again and again.

She could almost feel it herself – the sense of being filled up to the brim, then being emptied. Warmth sliding up from between her legs and saturating her body. Trickles of ecstasy building up within and driving her insane. Exposed and naked under dark eyes, promising death, love, warmth, hate.

Even as she stepped up to him slowly, clothes sliding off her pale and soft body, trembling under the intensity of his gaze, knowing how much it was going to hurt, knowing how much he hated her… she could only feel the swelling of affection within her.

Was it love?

**007 World**

In another world, he may have been gentle.

In another world, she may have been stronger.

In another world, they may have actually been in love.

**008 Intelligent**

Kise had always been a quick study. Even more so when he taught her.

How to flick her tongue against his cock. How to make him aroused with nothing but the gleam in her eyes and the wicked sight of her cunt. How to entice him into sharing her bed every night.

He may have even become her lover for a short while. Exclusive only to each other—

_Hah_.

As if.

**009 Protection**

Haizaki killed for the first time when she had been trapped beneath a larger body, disrobed and eyes wide with terror, legs spread wide by a large hand.

His finger had pulled the trigger without a thought.

He'd always thought she'd look beautiful in red.

Even more so in blood.

**010 Marriage**

She'd gotten married at the age of twenty three. Needed an heir, after all. Perfect match, they'd said. He was handsome, she was beautiful. Both from strong Mafia families.

Kise- no, _Ryouka_, she wasn't Kise anymore - could only think of Haizaki as Aomine's lips trailed down her throat, sucking lightly on her jugular. Gentle fingers weren't like the nails digging into her skin. The soft whispers in her ear – the almost sweet _"don't worry, I've got you, calm down"_ – nothing like the _"fuck, you're so fucking _tight_"_ she'd heard every night. Tanned skin replaced by darker skin.

Even as she gave birth to a small, young child, eyes vibrant like the sun and hair as dark as the night sky, she could see his dark eyes everywhere she went, protective in his constant change and turmoil.

Even when married to Aomine, K- _Ryouka_ wondered what would have happened if Haizaki had been adopted into her family.

**011 Death**

He died in a lonely place far to the north with ten bullets in his chest and a knife in his throat forty years prior to her death.

He died with her name on his lips, cursing her even as blood gurgled out of his throat.

She died in a homely room with the tears of her children baptising her hand forty years after his death.

She died with his name on her lips, sweetly like when they had been children.

**012 No**

She wasn't in love with him.

He wasn't in love with her.

And yet…


	2. II

**013 First kiss**

Their first kiss wasn't magical.

Rather, it was painful, teeth gritting against teeth, gunmetal grey eyes glaring into amber gold eyes. Kise almost protested from the sharpness of his bites, only to recall that _she_ had asked for it, and she was getting what he wanted. She could see the mocking glint in his eye, fully aware of what she was thinking.

She whimpered softly as Haizaki's fingers gripped her hair tightly, forcing her head back and exposing her neck. She could feel his teeth moving to graze against her skin, brushing dangerously close to her jugular. The danger was almost addicting. It _was_ addicting.

Kise could almost understand why her daddy wanted her to stay away from Haizaki.

**014 Final**

The last time she saw Haizaki was when she was thirty; when he was thirty-five.

As she watched him leave, without a word of farewell, she couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. As if she'd never see him again. Yet, despite this feeling, Kise let him go.

She had no right to dictate his life. She'd lost that the moment Akashi had all but kicked him out of their family – she was no longer his princess. He was no longer her knave.

Kise could see the way the moonlight caressed his strong build, gracing his harsh, cruel features with gentle silver. She smiled faintly, wondering whether he knew just how much his name suited him very much.

Despite staying true to her vows of fidelity to Aomine – dear, sweet Aomine, waiting for her in bed, eyes sharp and words sharper –, Kise couldn't help but wish that they had something more—Haizaki, she knew, was someone she could never forget.

**015 Numb**

Haizaki'd always been the type to not care: he was numb to everything around him. He didn't care about anything- and if he did, it was either gone, dead, or destroyed.

He enjoyed his violence. He enjoyed his vices- alcohol, women, drugs. He enjoyed the way he could toy with lives. Heh; Akashi would've been proud of the way he turned out.

His lips curled into a wider smirk at the thought of Akashi's face when he realised exactly how many ways he violated his daughter. He'd fucked her in so many places, in so many ways. He could barely recall all of them.

She'd been broken numerous times under him. He'd rammed deeply into her small, tight body; left hand-shaped bruises marking her body; had his teeth gouging into her neck, creating dark and red bruises, bloodied and stark against her white skin.

It was almost pitiful how many times she came crawling back towards him – literally, at times – for more.

But he didn't care about it.

All he needed from her was sex.

**016 Broken wings**

Kise was like a caged bird. Her wings were clipped, leaving her unable to go where she pleased- and by her own father of all people. Singing from the safety of her little cage, Kise never knew the world outside of the gilded walls that was all she could see.

Haizaki, however, was free. He did was he wanted. He had no care of the responsibilities of others. His wings weren't broken. He got hurt, but he got back up – he was fearless in the face of the world.

They were never meant to be the same; never meant to be together.

**017 Melody**

When she was nine, and he was fourteen, Haizaki could remember he asked her to sing for him, while they were out in the garden, the sun shining and the wind blowing briskly.

He could remember that day vividly because that was the day she'd finally changed in his eyes.

From princess to—something completely different.

She had been sitting beside him, clad simply in a camisole and a skirt, flipped up from the wind, but neither of them cared. At least, he didn't until she'd leaned over to pluck a flower from beside his knee, causing her camisole to dip slightly, revealing her chest—and the small mounds that were growing, swelling sweetly under soft skin. She'd then moved back, blinking confusedly at him.

"Sing?" She asked, echoing his words.

He'd merely nodded, curtly.

Kise couldn't sing very well; she didn't even know all of the lyrics to her carefully hummed song.

**018 Rules**

There had been two simple rules that Haizaki had to follow to stay under the protection of Teikou.

The first was to protect Kise always, Akashi's precious daughter and their princess. The second was to never lust after her.

But he'd never been a stickler for the rules.

By the age of fifteen, he'd killed someone for her. By the age of eighteen, he'd fondled her, kissed her, violated her. By the age of nineteen, he'd fucked her.

He'd been kicked out at twenty-three; returned to her side at twenty-eight. Left again at thirty-two, destroying everything between them as he did so.

She'd been hurt; he knew that very well.

And he wasn't surprised that he'd died by Akashi's hand. If he was still alive, he might even admit that he deserved it.

**019 Chocolate**

Kise had always known that Haizaki had no favourite kind of food. He didn't care for sweets, or savoury food, he didn't even like any kind of drink other than alcohol. Yet, every Valentine's Day, from the moment she'd understood what it was, she made him an edible gift from scratch. It was normally chocolate at first, but she then learnt to make other things.

She'd place the dish by his doorstep. He'd bring it into his room. He'd leave it on his desk, rotting until a brave maid came into his room to clean it up.

She never knew about this.

He never told her. He never saw the need to.

**020 Nostalgia**

"… Remember tha' Haizaki?" Aomine had asked one night, voice slurred with drowsiness, and arm slung around her waist.

Kise had been wide-awake, unable to sleep despite the comforting warmth of her husband against her back. She'd jolted at his question, turning around in alarm. "Sh- Haizaki-kun? Yes, I do…" She'd trailed off, confused at his sudden question.

His lips curled into a lethargic sneer. "'ve always hated 'im… Kep' starin' at you… yer mine," he slurred.

The blonde paused momentarily, before she nodded slowly, a hand moving to rest against his cheek. She stroked her fingers down the curve of his jaw, before moving to press up against him, taking comfort from his warm body. "I'm yours," she echoed almost hesitantly.

Aomine smiled in slight pleasure, easily slipping off into sleep.

However, even the safety of Aomine couldn't stop the memories of _her_ Haizaki coming back from the depths of the night.

Kise woke up the next day alone in her cold, empty bed.

**021 Heartbeat**

Only once had Haizaki stayed in her bed until the morning.

He woke up with his face buried into her hair, her breasts against his chest, his cock still buried deep inside of her wet cunt. It had been an unusual experience for him- he never stayed until the morning, he'd never fell asleep with someone else.

He woke up slowly, stirred to wakefulness by her gentle breathing into his ear, tickling the soft skin on his earlobe. There was a gentle throbbing he could hear- it was like their pulses were in sync. Though it could've been his dick needing attention. His hand had been cupping her back, but he'd slid it down to cup her ass, squeezing it roughly until she woke up with a start.

He'd fucked her again that morning, slow, teasing, watching as she pleaded and cried and yearning for more, before he left her apartment without a word.

He didn't return until a month later.

**022 Stranger**

Haizaki was almost a stranger to her now.

Kise watched him curiously as he entered the compound, sneering at the two small children that were playing in the garden—the very garden that they used to spend hours in themselves.

She could see the healing bullet wounds on his body, and the minor limp in his step. She could also see the hardened glint in his eye when he caught sight of her—and the prominent ring on her hand, and the hickey on her neck.

That was the only thing she could say never changed about him. He'd always been possessive about what he had. But once it had been taken from him, he'd hated it with a passion. Her heart twinged ever so slightly as she watched him deliberately walk around the compound to avoid contact with her.

She turned her face away, taking the hand of Kuroko as he led her towards the car to rejoin her husband at the airport.

**023 Confusion**

Though Haizaki was no longer a part of her family, of Akashi's family, Kise knew deep in her heart he'd always be the one at her side.

It wasn't that she was confused about her emotions – she knew very well that what they had wasn't love. It was destiny, entwining them together in a way that kept them coming back to each other, to take and take and take from each other until they had nothing left to give, nothing left to take.

When Kise had become Aomine, she'd called Haizaki from his territory in Hokkaido to rejoin them in Tokyo. He hadn't spared a moment to think, returning back to her side, almost like a dog to its owner.

No, she wasn't confused.

But yes, _Haizaki_ was confused.

**024 Bitter**

Haizaki knew that she hated sucking him off. She hated having to lower herself, get down onto her knees and dirty her mouth by doing this. He didn't care. He forced her to.

He'd grab her by the hair, pull her to his crotch and not let go until he'd blow his load all over her face and mouth. He'd pin her down onto the bed, shove his dick into her face. He'd drive her to the point of insanity with pleasure, pulling away just at the brink—she'd be too far gone to care about what she was doing in order to get her completion.

_It's too bitter_, she'd complain afterwards. Her mouth was too small for his large girth. She'd try to fit him into her small mouth, try to get him down her throat, almost crying from the effort she'd put into it.

Haizaki would get her to suck him off just to see her get frustrated, just to see her tears. He didn't care about her feelings: she was a woman, they were meant to do these things. Women were only meant for a few things: fucking, cooking, birthing, and humiliating. He only needed Kise for the first and the last.

And it was fucking _gratifying_ to see the woman he hated lowering herself to do his bidding.

He smirked faintly as he grabbed a fistful of that luscious gold hair.

She'd do anything for him, that stupid cunt.

(But in the end, he'd end up doing anything for her: his life had been taken because of her.)


	3. III

**025 Afterlife**

Kise hadn't believed in the afterlife as a child. There was the then, and the now, and the future. And once you were dead- well, you were dead.

She had known exactly what Haizaki felt about the afterlife. Despite his hatred for religion, and the way he'd deliberately step out to offend and destroy as many sensibilities as possible, she had known just how much the idea of… _not existing_ scared him.

She'd asked him about it once. Just once. She had been fourteen then. Haizaki had been approaching nineteen. He gave her the sharpest glare shed ever felt, excluding her daddy's. He had leaned in, lips brushing ever so lightly against her ear. They froze for that split second in time, and a shudder had wracked her frame – she had known very well just how dangerous he could be.

He broke the silence to whisper into her ear. Soft, but his words had been as sharp as a dagger.

Kise could still imagine the cold spreading from her ear, down her body as he left her standing there, feeling as if all her life had been sucked out of her, and absorbed by him.

She knew then, that death would be Haizaki.

**026 Daybreak**

The morning always brought her peace, away from the shadows that Haizaki brought.

**027 Audience**

Back when they were young, Kise seventeen, and Haizaki twenty-two, all she wanted to do was to proclaim that he was hers- she didn't want to share what was hers.

She had once owned Haizaki's body, soul, and mind.

She could own him once more.

She wanted to keep him at her side, and know that she was in possession of every part of him, to know that the moment she wanted something, he'd know, and he'd fulfill her every whim. She wanted to keep everyone away from what was hers, to let them see just how much she possessed him. How much he possessed her.

But that was when they were young.

She was twenty-three now. He was twenty-eight.

She was getting married. He was gone, far away from her reach.

She lowered her amber eyes, every step she took a measured action. The silken skirt of her dress slid over her slender legs. The veil covering her face a mask between herself and her audience.

Kise signed her soul away to the devil.

**028 Agony**

The only moment of agony Haizaki had ever felt was when Akashi, old, cold, alive, stabbed that knife into his throat. "You shouldn't have loved her, Shougo." Akashi murmured, eyes almost pitying as he turned around to walk away.

Haizaki fell onto the ground, gasping for air, even as the cold bite of steel spread from his throat and throughout his body.

_I don't fucking love her._

**029 Return**

_Set in a world where Kise never married Aomine, yet is still the heiress of Teikou._

Twenty-two years of age, and in the prime of her life.

Despite the fact that there was a party going on, and she was the hostess of said party, she kept looking back at him, as if calling him to join her in the battlefront of social interactions.

Haizaki sneered, staying back in the shadows, content to stay there and watch. He loved imagining exactly how everyone in this… gathering of _pure and wonderful_ souls would react to the thought of her beneath him, sweaty and slutty, crying out for more like the whore she was. Pushing back against him, trying to force him deeper and deeper into her cunt. She wouldn't even care if people were watching them, not even if he grabbed her at that moment, tore her dress off, thrust his cock into her.

But he held back from his desire to fuck her senseless.

She'd come crawling back to him, after all, feet red from the confines of her high heels, her dress hanging off of her body to frame her body indecently, begging for him to pleasure her once the night was done.

Haizaki snorted softly as he watched the little princess charm her way across the room, a gentle smile on her cupid lips. He smirked faintly at the thought that just a few hours ago, those lips were wrapped around his cock. A few gentle words, an even gentler touch to the arm, despite knowing it was only a mask she wore, they fell for her act.

It was almost sickening to watch how easily she wrapped them around her finger—and it was even more sickening to imagine exactly how easy it had been for her to wrap her little fingers around him, trapping him at her side. He wasn't meant to be tied down to one place, to her. He had sworn that he'd never return under the service of Teikou. And yet, he came back at her plea, to satisfy her little whims and worries.

Haizaki didn't want to return to her.

Yet he did anyway.

**-fin-**


End file.
